Caged up
by Dragonmask
Summary: Story is happening during the game Batman: Arkham knight, when Robin is locked up. Full summary is inside because of the SPOILER WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, story is happening during the game Batman: Arkham knight.**

 **SPOILER WARNING!**

 **Even if I am just filling the gaps that aren't in the game and are made fully by me, this is the slight SPOILER WARNING:**

 **If you haven't play the game or watched the walkthrough, if you do not wish to know anything about the game (altough I won't try to tell much, the only big theme from it is at the beginning as a flashback), then you please READ IT ON YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **ALSO, the story might not be very clear to you if you haven't played or watched the game.**

 **SPOILER WARNING ENDS HERE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman or Batman: Arkham series.**

 **SUMMARY BEGINS HERE.**

 **The story is happening when Batman locks Robin in one of his cages for the people that were infected with Joker's blood, so he wouldn't stay in his way. I will be describing how Robin ended up being captured by Scarecrow.**

 **Enjoy, have fun reading and R &R!**

* * *

 _He locked me up!_

 _I can't believe this! He actually left me here!_

Robin was walking up and down his prison cell, thinking how to get out of there. He couldn't call for help or escape for that was one of the Batman's cells and his communications were broken. He still couldn't believe that Batman was the reason that he was locked up. He couldn't believe that Batman himself locked him up.

The night was already awful when it started… With scarecrow clearing the whole town, then destroying it with his scare gas not to mention that his boys wrecked everything. But there were others too. The others like Two face, Penguin and Firefly.

Batman cleared most of the places they were trying to destroy or rob but he still couldn't find Scarecrow.

After many rejected questions, Robin finally had to help Batman and to him that was one sweet time.

But Batman just had to make it worse for him.

Not long ago, actually just minutes back, Robin and Batman were getting the infected back to their prison cell. They were almost done, just needed to get Harley and infected Galiot back to their cells and this problem would be solved. But then everything had to go to hell…

* * *

 _Flashback:_

Robin and Batman were close to the cells, where they were supposed to drop off Harley and Galiot. As they entered the room Batman asked Robin to prepare the cells for them. Robin did what he was told and went towards the cell. The minute he opened it he froze.

There, within the cage, was a dead body of Christina Bell.

Harley screamed behind Batman, as she saw her. As she saw another of Joker's blood dead. As she saw her Joker dead once more.

Batman looked in the cell. His face darkened.

"Don't move, Robin."

As Robin looked at him he quickly figured out that Batman knows who is here to blame. And he was right.

"You killed them, didn't you, Henry?"

Robin turned his look towards the man behind them. The man has already changed. He was almost looking as Joker now. White face, red coloured mouth, green eyes… Even his laugh and talk were almost the same. Henry was holding a gun in his hand. It was locked up on Batman.

"Oh Bats. You're so easy. Desperate to see the good in people…"

He flipped his fingers and Harley ran up to him. Her Joker was back.

With Harley by his side Henry grinned devilishly.

"…especially when they're bad."

He threw his hands in the air and shouted.

"Honey! I'm home!"

Computer began the jailbreak protocol and opened up all of the cells. Within them there were dead bodies of blood infected.

Henry smiled and aimed the gun at Batman again.

"I guess we know who reprogramed your security. Now, if you would be so kind… go join your friend over there."

He showed him the way whit his gun as he locked it on Robin. Batman looked at him with anger.

"Go to hell."

Henry saw the resistance in his eyes and aimed the gun on Harley's side.

"Now."

Batman went and stand beside Robin.

"Evolution's a funny thing…"

Henry continued and laughed as he got closer to the unconscious Galiot.

"… no matter how many obstacles get in its way, the strongest always survives."

For a second he listened to Galiot's breathing.

"Still, you know, what they say about evolution?"

He stood up and aimed the gun at Galiot.

"Even amoebas can do it."

He shot. Harley flinched.

"What are you doing!?"

Henry didn't mind her. He just continued to look at Batman.

"Purifying the gene pool."

Batman was clearly getting angrier by the second. Hanry was getting closer to him, aiming the gun at his head.

"Goodbye. It's been…. educational."

As Henry was ready to shot him, he suddenly froze. The smile vanished from his face.

"Now… that's… unexpected."

He just watched him.

"You're going to be… spectacular."

Henry then aimed the gun on his temple and shot. He fell on the ground dead. Harley was immediately by his side, crying and shouting.

"No, no, no! Not again!"

As Robin looked at Batman, he saw his eyes… They were green as Jokers…

"Your eyes… You're the last Joker. That other cell's for you."

Batman looked at him with necessity and sorrow.

"I need to stop Scarecrow. When I'm done, I'm locking myself away."

 _That isn't right. What if he doesn't make it?_

Robin looked towards the cell and then at Batman.

"What if you fail? You'll be too dangerous. I won't be able to stop you."

Robin walked towards the empty cell. As he opened it he looked towards Batman who was now at his side looking into it.

"You need to get in the cell. It's the only chance we have left."

Suddenly, instead of getting in, Batman pushed Robin inside, locking him up.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Batman gave him a quick glance and started typing something on the computer on his arm.

"The right thing. Trust me."

 _He's doing the right thing? Locking me up? Yeah, right!_

"You have gone crazy!" Robin shouted from within the cage.

"Listen to me! We can help you! You don't need to do this!"

 _Maybe Alfred can help me convince him!_

"Alfred... Alfred? You… You cut my communications!"

Robin could only watch as the Dark Knight turned his back on him, locked Harley into another cell and went after Scarecrow. The last thing Robin was able to hear from Batman were his comforting words to Alfred, about Robin's communication device being broken.

 _The heck is broken! Batman was the reason that it didn't work!_

* * *

And now he was alone in here, locked up with only Harley Queen being alive.

 _Oh, what a lucky me._

"Hey! Hey, birdbrain! Bust out will ya! Get me out!"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, why should I do that?"

Harley looked at him with pity.

"Look, birdbrain, I won't just sit 'ere and rotten as Mr. J is about to come back from the dead. I want to be by his side. And you should let our little JJ out to, ya know? I think he would just love to watch his daddy being freed at last."

Robin glared angrily at her from within his cage.

"If you think, that Batman will just turn into him, you're wrong! He will do everything to try not to change. And in the end he will succeed."

Harley snarled at him and shook her head facing the ground. Then she looked at him in the eyes.

"Are ya sure?"

Suddenly the loud voice was heard. The elevator across the room began working. The sound was louder and louder as it was getting closer to the secret room.

Then silence.

From behind the gates there were slowly beginning to be heard silent sounds of walking. They were getting closer.

 _No, no, no!_

Robin knew who they belonged to. He was nervously looking all across the cell to find some weak points but he was too late. The walking stopped before his cell. Now Robin was staring at the disfigured face of Scarecrow himself.

"Well, well, well, looks like the bird is in its cage."

Robin looked at him.

"How did you get in?"

As if he didn't hear him Scarecrow continued.

"That's easier for me, but unfortunately the cage is not in the right place."

Robin was looking him with anger.

"I asked you something! How did you get in?"

Scarecrow just smiled. Behind him something moved. As Robin looked closer, he froze.

 _Commissioner Gordon!_

That answered all of his questions.

Scarecrow was now looking at the cell.

"Interesting structure… "

As he stepped closer to the Robin's cell a smile spread on his face. He found what he was looking for.

Scarecrow stepped towards the panel and called Commissioner Gordon to step up.

"Open the cell. Then we can begin."

Commissioner looked at Robin with sorrow and pressed the button. Glass that was blocking Robin's exit opened. Scarecrow pushed Commissioner out of his way and stepped towards the cell.

"Now, little bird, come out nice and easy."

 _Yeah, of course._

"If you think I'll just give up you're hell wrong."

Then Robin launched himself out and punched Scarecrow on the floor. He looked around the room.

"Now, this is too easy."

He put out his staff and the fight started.

Almost half of Scarecrow's men were defeated before Scarecrow silently got himself up and stepped in.

Robin didn't see him and before he knew it he was already on the floor. The ones that were down before quickly stood up and got hold on him, one at each arm and one on his back, pushing him down.

Robin smirked.

"All this effort for me? You shouldn't."

Scarecrow just smiled.

"I really hope you're more scared than what you're showing up to me. Once you'll be, yes, in that I don't doubt."

Before Robin could react, Scarecrow pointed the needle he pulled out of his costume into Robin's left arm. He let out a small scream. The liquid inside it was gone in almost a second. Scarecrow's men dropped him on the floor, where Robin dropped on his knees and clenched his fist as the pain inside the arm was growing. Scarecrow dropped himself on Robin's level.

"This is not scare gas, so don't worry for now. I simply intend to turn off your light for a while. Don't feel offended but my biggest scare is for someone special."

Scarecrow stood up.

"That someone is the world!"

As the words were said he rose up his arms above his head and looked at the ceiling above as if he was looking at the night's sky.

A silent chuckle escaped his mouth. Then a small laugh was heard across the room and his body flinched. Then the hysterical laugh echoed through the building as his body shook uncontrollably.

When he silenced himself and stopped his body from shaking, he put down his arms and his head followed shortly. He looked at the ground and then his eyes looked at Robin who still suffered from the pain. He was getting woozy and leaned on his healthy arm even more as he should.

"Now, let's continue, shall we? I'm slightly behind the schedule."

Behind Scarecrow Harley shouted.

"Hey, what d' ya think you're doin'? You'll take him but left me to rot 'ere?"

Scarecrow ignored her and ordered men to leave a mark for Batman. They did it with pleasure as they draw a big pumpkin face on the cell's glass.

Robin felt dizzier by the second. Scarecrow noticed that and turned his eyes toward him.

Robin's arm gave up and he fell.

"Strong thing, am I right? Oh yes, I designed it myself."

Scarecrow watched him whit satisfaction.

"You see, it can be submitted even in gas shape, but you need oxygen for it to change. While in its gas form it doesn't work if you're just breathing it. You of all should have known that by now."

He kneeled beside Robin and whispered.

"No, it enters through your skin. When I'm done with you and Batman imagine as I let fear gas go. Fear gas, lifting high, filling the Earth's entire atmosphere! Fear everywhere! Can you imagine!?"

Scarecrow's mouth extended into an evil grin and laughed. Then he stood up.

"It will be magnificent!"

Then he looked at the wincing Robin before his feet.

"Well, let me tell you, what is happening to you right now."

He started to walk towards the exit.

"First thing's first, your body will give up on you, but that you already know. Next thing you'll be dizzy and won't be able to move. That's why I've got some help."

By now Robin was barely hearing Scarecrow's words as he was getting weaker and weaker. His world was spinning and his mind was slowly getting darker. Scarecrow's men were getting hold on him and started to drag him away.

"Your thoughts will get unclear and you'll be slipping in and out of consciousness."

Robin barely opened his eyes. The only thing he managed to saw for a second was Commissioner Gordon, watching him with sorrow.

 _How did it come up to this?_

"Finaly your light will slowly fade out… until you're gone."

Scarecrow was walking before him as his men were dragging him away.

Next there was only darkness...

* * *

 **A/N: So? What do you think?**

 **Sequel for when he wakes up?**

 **Let me know and hope to hear your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And the second chapter's up!**

 **Sorry for writing it for so long but I really had no time at all.**

 **Really thank you for your patience and for reading the story everyone!**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Commissioner Gordon was walking along the corridor with one of his worst enemy by his side – Scarecrow. And just a few hours back he became a witness. A witness to the kidnapping.

 _No! Not a witness. No, but a co-operator. A co-operator to a crime._

But no matter how much of the blame he was feeling, he still had one question.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Scarecrow looked at him as if Commissioner of all should've known what he was about to do.

"I think you know what I'm about to do, Commissioner."

Commissioner Gordon was having a pretty good idea of what is Scarecrow about to do to Robin.

"This wasn't a part of the deal."

"Then why did you cooperate? You had a choice. But that doesn't matter now. You see, he was, in fact, a very important part of your daughter's survival, for I can hurt her whit only a flip of my fingers…"

 _Barbara…_

Commissioner looked at the ground and murmured to himself.

"This is too much…"

But unknowingly Scarecrow heard him. He stopped and as his puppet at the moment Commissioner Gordon stooped too. Scarecrow stood still for a moment before he slowly turned towards the Commissioner.

"Commissioner, tell me, what is that, which I see in your eyes?"

Commissioner Gordon looked at him, trying to look strong. But Scarecrow didn't buy it.

"No, no, no, don't deny it, for it is here. Do I see worry?"

As he said it he slowly began to step closer to the Commissioner.

"Guilt?"

He was getting closer and closer to him.

"Or is it fear?"

Scarecrow stopped, watching what the Commissioner will do. But all the fear that Commissioner had towards Scarecrow was buried by the fear for his daughter's life. He took one step towards Scarecrow, anger taking over.

"You know, what it is! And I'm not happy that I did it. I just wanted my daughter and everyone else to be safe!"

Scarecrow took another step towards the Commissioner, as he took one back. Scarecrow's disfigured face got closer to the Commissioner's and whispered.

"But if you want her and everyone else alive, you have no choice. Don't forget, who you are talking to, Commissioner."

He straightened himself, still looking at the Commissioner's eyes.

"Don't ever forget that."

Commissioner lowered his head and nodded. He gave up. Scarecrow smiled as he saw, that he has taken control over him once more. He turned and they continued to walk in silence until they came to the big metal doors.

Behind them was the room which was filled with all kinds of screens. They were all showing different news channels. In the middle of the room there was a chair. On it there was a slightly leaning silhouette. As Commissioner stepped closer, he recognized the sleeping form.

It was Robin.

* * *

The pain, which woke up Robin, was spread all over his left arm. He tried to open his eyes but failed, finding out that he was still too tired and dizzy to do it. With his eyes still closed he tried to move but hit something hard with his wrists.

 _What was that?_

His eyes finally opened. He was inside of an unknown room. He looked around in a slight panic. Behind him he saw a bunch of lit screens. They were showing different news channels, but they all had one thing in common.

Every one of them was talking about Batman.

 _What the hell…_

"Ah, Robin! How nice it is to see your eyes again!"

It was coming from his right. Robin turned his look towards the sound of the cracked voice. Once again he turned his head toward the master of fear. His eyes narrowed.

"Scarecrow…"

Robin frowned as he heard his own voice sound so hoarse. Scarecrow smiled as he saw the surprise in his eyes.

"You see, they say that the eyes are a mirror to the soul… And I was beginning to wonder when they were going to open. We can't begin with you unconscious."

Robin looked at the Scarecrow with confusion.

"Begin what?"

Scarecrow smiled and snapped his fingers. The sound echoed through the space until it disappeared into the silence. A second later the doors opened and Scarecrow's men brought in the camera. They putted a rack a few feet away from where Robin sat.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, now is the moment. You should be able to guess what my plan is."

He tapped his pointer finger on his head.

"Think, little bird, think."

Robin looked at the screens around him and then back at the camera. In realization of Scarecrow's plan Robin paled.

"Well?"

Scarecrow smiled with a small threat in his eyes.

"Figured it out?"

He stepped closer to Robin, who was getting uncomfortable.

 _No, no, no, no, no! I can't… I've got to do something! I must… I… I must…_

Scarecrow stopped and Robin looked at him.

 _But what can I do?_

He silently prayed that all of this was just a nightmare.

"Yes, the eyes are really telling me the truth. You are scared."

Robin couldn't deny it. He was… Scarecrow slowly turned towards the exit.

"Just one person is missing now. Then we can begin,..."

He started to walk towards the doors.

"Wait…"

Scarecrow stopped and turned in silence. Robin wanted so badly for Scarecrow to tell him that all of this was only a lie. But as Robin looked at him he couldn't find the words to begin whit.

"I… I…"

He was still too tired to talk. Scarecrow lost his patience.

"I guess nothing."

He turned and started to walk again. Everything that Robin could do was watch. And he was sick of it. He was sick of being tied up on that chair. He was sick of being here! He was sick of being Scarecrow's puppet! He was sick of everything!

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

For a brief moment Robin found his voice. The scream echoed through the room.

Scarecrow stopped. But unlike before, he was done playing. Robin's pleading didn't amuse him anymore. He turned and started to walk towards Robin.

"Why? Tell me, why can't I?"

He hissed through his teeth.

"Because… because…"

Robin wasn't quick enough. Scarecrow stopped him in the middle of the sentence.

"Because NOTHING!"

He raised his left arm and turned it into a fist. Then he launched it into Robin. A crack was heard and Robin yelped. Scarecrow broke his nose.

"You can't do anything about it, boy!"

As he said that he raised his other arm and turned his hand towards Robin. On the edge of his fingers there were needles of fear gas.

"You've got NO chance against me!"

Then he hit Robin whit all of his power. The needles struck him just beneath the collarbone. Robin screamed. The strength of a blow shocked him and he had to close his eyes to stop the pain.

Commissioner shook as the blow was given. He had enough of just being there, standing in the corner. And as he saw Robbin bleed his fear was took over by anger. He yelled.

"WHAT are you doing?"

Scarecrow slowly pulled out the needles. With no sound they slipped out smoothly. Commissioner hurried beside Robin and quickly examined the injury.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

He looked at the Scarecrow but the aggressiveness that the master of fear was feeling just moments before, was gone. There was nothing in his eyes. No emotions. Nothing. The only thing that was crossing his mind now was the plan. He continued calmly.

"The birds belong to the cage and nowhere else."

Then he straightened himself up and went towards the door.

"Our final guest is almost here."

He looked at his men.

"Watch them. Don't let them do anything. If they show any signs of escape, shoot them."

Then he left through the door.

Because of the hit Robin felt even dizzier than before. As he closed his eyes he unknowingly started to slip towards the ground. He almost fell but Commissioner caught him in time. He lowered himself to him.

"Robin. Robin, look at me."

As Robin hesitated Commissioner slightly shook him.

"Robin. Look at me! Can you hear me?"

He was feeling concern.

"Robin, can you hear me?"

Robin hardly opened his eyes and focused on Commissioner. Everything hurt him. The Commissioner was starting to change before him. He was slowly turning into a monster.

 _I… need to… focus…_

"Bat…man… He's going to…"

Then Robin had to close his eyes again. Everything was waving. Everything was changing…

Commissioner sighted.

"Yes. I know. He's going to show his real face to the world."

Robin slightly nodded.

"Must… help… help…"

But he started to shake and move violently. Commissioner hoped that the fear gas was everything that Scarecrow gave him. Suddenly Robin started screaming and turning his head as if he was looking for something threatening.

Commissioner couldn't stand to see Robin so hopeless. He putted his arms on Robin's shoulders to calm him. He talked to him all the time, telling him that everything was ok, that he doesn't need to worry. It took long but slowly Robin stopped screaming and relaxed. His eyes closed soon after that.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok."

Robin's breathing calmed down and Commissioner saw that he fell asleep. He looked at his face and wished that he could be as calm as Robin looked right now.

"Yeah… It will be ok."

He let go of Robin's shoulders and stood up. He looked at the door that Scarecrow went through.

All that Commissioner could do now was to wait and hope.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and thanks again to all you readers for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Finally, an update like I promised! :) This chapter is a little short and it contains scenes from the game, so...**

 **SPOILER WARNING!**

 **This chapter is again from the game, so I will be able to connect the next scenes in the story. I DON'T OWN IT OR THE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER! If you haven't played the game or watched the walkthrough READ IT ON YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **The story might not be very clear if you haven't played or watched the game.**

 **SPOILER WARNING ENDS HERE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman or Batman: Arkham series.**

 **Enjoy, have fun reading and R &R!**

* * *

' _And now Scarecrow's going to set me free.'_

* * *

When Batman opened his eyes he was laying on his back. Above his head he saw bright lights, appearing and disappearing as one came and the other fell behind.

The table he was on wasn't comfortable in any way possible and when he tried to make a slightest move he felt that his arms and legs were pinned down with strong metal cuffs wired to the table.

On his right side he barely saw a person. When he looked upon it he recognized it with ease.

The scarecrow was holding the bed, moving it slowly along the corridor.

Then the blackness consumed him yet again.

* * *

The room that opened before him was enormous, lightened only with the lights of monitors, hooked on the wall.

Without need to study the moves on them Batman heard Vicky Vale, talking about his own capture. With another look on the screen he saw another thing.

 _I'm in Arkham Asylum._

But as Scarecrow moved him further into the middle of the room he also saw something else beside the moving screens. He saw two figures, one on the chair and clearly hardly beaten and the other standing beside.

The one on the chair moved and lifted his head. In the same moment Batman with horror recognized Robin.

* * *

The nightmare Robin was in was slowly fading. The monsters disappeared back into the dark corners of his mind and as they disappeared a new, even more hideous nightmare was showing up.

First what he saw were blurred images of squares and and dark and light colours but as he was getting better his sight of vision was getting wider.

By now the pain in his arm was nearly gone and he was able to sense a movement on his right.

Hardly able to Robin hoarsely spoke.

"Batman… is that…you?"

* * *

Robin was hardly bleeding from his nose and as Batman heard from his voice he was struggling not only to say the words but also to stay conscious.

 _It's all my fault…_

"I'm sorry Robin."

And he meant it. He recognized the mistake of locking him up when it was long too late. And now Robin was hurt because of it.

Scarecrow lifted him from his thinking.

"Are you ready?"

He asked but Batman knew that he didn't expect an answer. He was going to proceed wherever he liked it or not. But he still could remain hope even if there wasn't any chance of escaping the hell he got himself and others into.

"This isn't going to end how you think, Crane."

Scarecrow didn't mind the courage in his voice.

"Enough bravado."

As he said it he leaned closer to Batman.

"It's too late for that. I don't care who you are but they will."

He showed towards the Press on the televisions and Batman followed his pointing.

"I'm going to rob them of hope. And as they stare into your eyes, they will blame you…Failure will have a face and a name."

Then scarecrow turned and walked towards the camera opposite him. Not to share a look with two figures on his right he spoke clearly and directly to one of them as he was passing by.

"It's time. Mister Gordon. I would like you to do the honors."

Gordon lifted his head in rage. He has done so much just for his daughter which resulted in her almost killed. He had enough and he was ready to tell that to Scarecrows face himself.

"Never. I'm done taking orders from you."

Without a word Scarecrow lifted his right arm. A black gun aligned with Scarecrow's eye as he aimed and located the gun on Gordon.

Gordon prepared himself for what was coming but without a warning Scarecrow's arm lowered and took the shot.

* * *

Robin, not entirely taking in the surroundings, saw how Scarecrow pointed gun at Gordon. Seconds later he heard the shot. But before he could see where Gordon fell he felt a stinging pain rising in his chest. It rose and he lost his balance, letting out the last wincing breath as he hit the ground.

He didn't see Gordon kneel beside him or hear him accusing Scarecrow for the shot he made.

An excruciating burning sensation was seeking its way through the hole where the bullet hit him but on the other side he felt frozen, unable to move or even say a single word. And as the frost started to expand through his body, he felt the hot blood slipping away.

He didn't hear anything more than just a constant wheeze of the shot expanding through his mind.

The frost now expanded to his arms and legs, slowly climbing toward his mind, consuming it.

As his strength finally gave up he was able to think only one thought.

 _I failed…_

* * *

 **A/N: So, that is for this week! :)**

 **Sorry everyone for such a long wait but when a writer get a writer's block I can say that is exhausting.**

 **Till next week with the continue! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey hey everyone! This chapter took a little longer than expected to write but here it is!**

 **SPOILER WARNING!**

 **Only in the form of flashback story. I DON'T OWN THE FLASBACK!** **And again, if you haven't played the game or watched the walkthrough READ IT ON YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **The story might not be very clear if you haven't played or watched the game. :)**

 **SPOILER WARNING ENDS HERE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman or Batman: Arkham series.**

 **And I'm informing, that I'll use next week to rewrite previous chapter. I think that it could use some upgrade. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Beep._

Loud, high pitched sound incised through air. It flew through the area, ready to explore the unknown new land. The distance of its trail was increasing but with it the sound was quickly losing its power until it finally fell into silence. Until…

 _Beep._

The sound gained strength again and it flew again through now known path. He travelled and travelled and just as it almost died again…

 _Beep. Beep._

The sound hit something new. An object.

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep…_

Tim was getting annoyed by the constant beeping. He didn't remember setting his clock last night. As another _beep_ found its way to his ear Tim decided to put an end to this.

He lifted his left arm to silence the clock when a pervasive, stinging pain swung through his torso.

 _Beep_

Tim stopped himself. His eyes flew open and rested themselves on a large, white ceiling.

' _That… isn't my room…'_

 _Beep._

Tim tilted his head to the left to locate another _beep_ that ran through his mind. Instead of a clock he found himself staring toward a big, white machine with buttons and wires, which were running from the machine to his arm. The end of one single, longest and thickest wire was connected to his ring finger.

It didn't took him long to connect one end to the other.

The beeping sound was his own. The sound of his heart.

 _Beep._

' _I'm in a hospital…?'_

When the realization crossed through him Tim could hear beeping started to run a little bit faster than before.

 _Beep._

' _I'm in a hospital.'_

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

' _What happened?'_

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Tim took some deep breaths. If he could just calm down he was sure that he could find out.

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

His heart rate was slowing down. Tim closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

 _Beep._

He tried to remember. What happened?

 _Beep._

The last thing he remember…

 _Beep._

….Batman…

 _Beep_.

…Scarecrow…

 _Beep._

…plan….

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

…gun!

Tim's eyes shot open.

' _I was shot!'_

But before he could do anything else the door on his right site shot open. Tim's head followed the sound and he saw the familiar face. A little for the person and a little to calm himself down Tim was able to manage a small smile.

"Commissioner."

Commissioner Gordon stopped and returned the smile.

"Tim. Good to see you awake."

He closed the door. Tim frowned.

' _Was he supposed to know me? I've never shown him my true face…'_

Commissioner saw the discomfort on boy's face and quickly responded.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Tim's features visibly relaxed. Commissioner continued.

"I just wanted to thank you. Without you this city would be in even bigger hell by now as it was yesterday."

Tim smiled. But then fragments of memories returned again. He remembered camera Scarecrow prepared… Batman being strapped onto the table…

Tim turned again toward commissioner with confusion and fear of what might have happened.

"Did… Did Batman make it?"

Commissioner was visibly overcome by sadness. He remembered the night before clearly.

"What happened last night… It shouldn't have happened. "

Tim didn't answer. He knew that commissioner wasn't finished.

"After you've been shot Scarecrow forced me to take off Batman's mask. Even Batman… He… He came to his terms with this." Commissioner took a deep breath, "I tried to talk Batman off but he said that there is no other way. He knew that this was his end. So I did it…" Gordon was clearly hard to deal with last night's events, "He said I need to trust him. And I did."

For a moment silence fell upon the room. It was unbearable but it felt good. It gave Tim time to think what a horrible monster would have been able to do this, destroy people's greatest guardian and the symbol of hope. Then the silence was again torn apart by the Commissioner. He continued.

"After I removed his mask I could hear reporters on the screens going wild. Even Scarecrow backed away a little after seeing Batman's true identity as Bruce Wayne. But, as always, that didn't stop him for long. He intended to instil fear in him so that everyone could see that even greatest heroes can be beaten. So he did. " Commissioner could remember the feelings that crossed Bruce's face when he was stung. There wasn't much fear as expected. But there was pain. Confusion. Anger. Craziness. The last one Gordon wasn't expecting. "After he was poisoned something changed. As if there wasn't any more Batman inside of him, not even Bruce. He… What he did next reminded me of… the Joker."

By the mention of that name Tim flinched. By now he was lost in the world of Commissioner's telling and he laid his look down. But as he heard what has taken over Batman he knew. He knew… Harley Queen was right. Joker was taking over and finally took over Batman. It came true.

"I thought that this is the end. But then I saw a pinch of light that flashed through the ceiling of the room. It banged Scarecrow's gun right out of his hand and next thing I knew was that one of Bruce's arms broke free. The moment it did I saw it in his eyes that he was back. Joker was gone. With his free arm he grabbed Scarecrow's and poisoned him with his own needles." Gordon felt happiness for a moment. Then sadness overtook him again. "But then again people knew who he was. It was over."

Gordon looked at Tim who was watching him in horror. Gordon took a deep breath.

"I took you to the hospital. A few hours later I heard from Batman one last time. I thanked him. Later that evening the reporters were gathering before his home. As he stepped into the house the whole mansion went off. I've never heard of him or Batman again."

Tim didn't have anything to say. He just looked at Commissioner with disbelief and sadness. Gordon gave him a pat on the good shoulder. They both new that yesterday a great hero was lost. But that didn't mean that a new one couldn't be born.

Commissioner stood up and went towards the door. As he grabbed the handle he took one last look at the kid before him. He smiled.

"Go get some sleep. You deserved it."

And with the last sad look he left.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that chapter was a little lemons. :D Hope you like it. The next chapter is writing but the previous one is repairing so it will be even better! Yeeey! :D**

 **Hope to hear from you all soon 'cause you'll be hearing from me too! :D**


End file.
